jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranma Saotome (Continuum-16104615)
When it was discovered that Ranma inherited super soldier traits from Nodoka he was sent on a ten year training trip with his father the black ops agent The Destroyer. Upon its completion Ranma was inducted into the Ultimates as Captain Japan. Powers and Abilities Powers All of Ranma’s bodily functions have been metabolized and enhanced to beyond the peak of human efficiency. Enhanced Physiology: Ranma in the Avenging fanfic has no superhuman powers, however, within the Ultimatum Universe Captain Japan frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of his genetics. He is a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning (and likely superhuman). Captain Japan is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable. *''Superhuman Strength: Captain Japan's physical strength is enhanced to beyond human potential, and is sufficiently strong enough to lift 2 tons, though he is probably able to lift even more. Nodoka states that Ranma can "bench-press a Toyota"[4], he has been able to perform such feats as stopping an enormous tree capable of crushing Jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, single arm curling close to 600 lbs, physically downing The Hulk[5], and grappling Spider-Man to a stand-still[6]. *Immense Spiritual Power: ''Ranma’s body can harness an inordinate amount of the bioelectric energy known as “chi”, allowing him to produce, absorb, or otherwise manipulate powerful bio-energy blast with far less effort and training than a normal martial artist would require.'' '' *''Enhanced Speed: Ranma can run at a speed between 36 to 65 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds[7]. *Enhanced Agility: Captain Japan's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. *Enhanced Reflexes: Captain Japan's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Superhuman Stamina': Captain Japan's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. It’s been remarked about Captain Japan's stamina, stating "Cap only needs an hour or two's sleep every week"[8]. *'Superhuman Durability': Captain Japan's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Captain Japan's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. *Superhuman Healing: He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two"[9], while bullet wounds and knife stabs heal in "a matter of hours" and "just a few minutes", respectively[10]. *Disease Resistance: Captain Japan is immune to most diseases, infections and disorders, and has never become ill. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind, and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox, and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" shows no ill effects[11]. *Alcohol Immunity: Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. *Enhanced Senses: Roger's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *Enhanced Human Mental Process: His mental performance is greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Abilities ' Master Martial Artist:' Captain Japan has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, kempo, judo and jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. He is a fighting genius, second in that respect to no one. After feeling the attack from an opponent he can copy it and measure the enemy's strength. '''Body Supremacy: '''Captain Japan has total awareness, familiarity and control of all of the motions that his body makes. He can swim through water at the same speed as he moves on land, and has fine control over the movements of his muscles. '''Weapons Proficiency': He did not usually use weapons other than his shield, but unlike his Avenging counterpart, in desperate times or situations where he and teammates were outnumbered, he would wield additional weapons to ensure victory. He had used staffs, bludgeons, and was adept with swords 41. Master Acrobat: Ranma' years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Indomitable Will: Ranmas is a very strong willed person second to none. He was able to suppress all forms of temptation including physical, mental, and sexual. It was even noted that his genes may be attributed to "pure intent of the subject's will"[12]. Expert Marksman: He could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms. Master Tactician and Strategist: Captain Japan is "a tactical genius"[13]. He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second"[14], and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation, one example of the latter is changing The Ultimates pre-articulated plan within 30 seconds of drop-time after observing the approaching battlefield's variables, while commenting "the original plan had a hole the size of Tokyo"[15]. These seem to verify Nodoka's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a computer"[16]. Master Shield Fighter: Captain Japan's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Strength level Captain Japan's strength in the handbooks is ranked at superhuman. Paraphernalia Equipment Captain Japan's suit is made of a Vibranium breast plate and bulletproof Kevlar. He additionally carries tactical devices and other items that a particular scenario may call for in his utility belt. Weapons He carries round bulletproof shield made of Adamantium. The shield was great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is mostly indestructible; capable resisting penetration, temperature extremes, and all forms of energy. Category:Continuum-16104615